


He Ain't No Jake Ryan

by ReadingIsFundamental



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsFundamental/pseuds/ReadingIsFundamental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU of a day dreaming Reader x boy next door Marco drabble thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Ain't No Jake Ryan

(Name) was hopeless when it came to love. Having watched so many movies, she considered herself an expert. In reality, she was a teenage girl with a crush on _Jake Ryan_. She memorized every romance novel on her shelf, studied the rom-coms religiously, and dreamed endlessly for the perfect guy.

“He’d be tall, kind, and dreamy—the kind of man that even dad would like.” She had told her best friend, Marco, as the lay side by side on her bed. “He’d dress well and smell like heaven with a hint of pine.” She got up suddenly and stared out her bedroom window melodramatically. “I need it like the movies, Marco! I need a boombox outside my window; a Jake Ryan appearing majestically outside a church.” She swooned into the curtains.

“Life isn’t exactly a Molly Ringwald movie, (Name).” Marco scrunched up his freckled nose as he scrutinized his fantastical friend. He moved so that he could occupy the unused space on the bed and laughed, “No one’s gonna start throwing rocks at your window; besides your bedroom is on the first floor.”

(Name) glared at the tan boy sprawled out on her comforter for bursting her bubble. “Just because you’re not romantic enough to do something like that doesn’t mean that no one’s gonna do it.” Her mood was broken and a smirk grew on her lips. “You couldn’t even find a girl that would respond accordingly anyway.”

Marco sat up on the bed and cocked an eyebrow at her, “Hey.” He whined and (Name) threw herself at the bed and landed on top of poor boy, who let out a muffled ‘ommph’ into the blanket.

“Poor little Marco Bodt

Find a girl he cannot

Seduce one to save his life

Which causes lots of strife.”

“Oh I can’t begin to understand how a poet like you can’t find some _‘eloquent gentleman’_ ” Marco pulled a face and swatted her off of him, knocking the girl onto the floor.

“shitgoddamn.” A string of curses flew from her mouth followed by a laugh. “You little shit.” She growled and reached for a pillow to strike back. Marco quickly retaliated and it was all out war. Pillows were out of their cases and laughter floated around the room. (Name) swung at him and he swung at her knees in an attempt to make her fall. She only faltered before chucking a tiny pillow at his head. Marco ducked and the pillow hit her vanity, knocking over a few makeup items here and there.

“Kids!” A warning voice called from downstairs. The two teens gave each other a look and howled with laughter.

“Sorry about your vanity.” Marco said sheepishly and attempted to right the bottles on the wooden surface. (Name) turned around with a smile.

“Nah, don’t worry about it.”

She started setting the pillows back on the bed, arranging them to her liking. “Are you staying for dinner?”

Marco wasn’t surprised by the question; he was often at the house for dinner, lunch, and sometimes breakfasts when he stayed the nights during summers. “Oh, uh not this time.” He scratched the back of his neck. She makes a noise of recognition and continues on with her work before curiosity got the better of her.

“Why not?” She asked in a fake nonchalant manner; picking at the imaginary fuzz on the blankets. Marco shifted uncomfortably and (Name)’s first thought was that it was something awkward that he didn’t want to tell her.

“You got a rash?”

“What!? No, no that’s not it. I just have to do some things at home is all.” He explained awkwardly. In that moment something clicked within (Name)’s brain and there was a pang in her chest, but a catlike smile crawled onto her features.

“You’ve got a hot date, don’t you?”

“No, th-that’s not…”Marco stuttered and buried his face in his hands, “I gotta go.” He left the room quickly and (Name) called after him.

“Enjoy your date!” She then fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. “Why do I feel so jealous?”

* * *

 

It was just stupid Marco. It was just her stupid best friend. Him with his stupid freckles and stupid haircut. He’s been the same since he moved in next door, albeit a little bit better dressed and tall.

And handsome. And maybe a bit more freckled.

(Name) sat on her bed and contemplated the thoughts that ran through her head and assessed the situation accordingly. She had a crush. Or maybe she was just now noticing the greatness in her friendship. She smiled sadly to herself, leave it to her to notice something as soon as it was leaving.

“How poetic…” She muttered and buried her face into a pillow. To all the movies that glorified the ‘loving your best friend’ storyline: the real thing hurt. But (Name) sat on her bed, curled up in her satin nightgown, and pined over the boy she’d known all her life. Part of her was delighted to finally have the Hollywood girl-next-door romance that most girls dreamt of; imaging herself from the camera’s point of view with sad music playing in the background as she regretted the things she didn’t say. The other half of her mind was yelling at her to stop being stupid and to wake up; that it wasn’t going to happen.

“Ugh!” She groaned and threw the pillow over to an unknown corner of her room. The whole house was silent after Marco left, because her parents left to have their date night right after he did, and it was stifling.

Muffled music shook her bedroom walls and she glanced at the window from her spot on the bed. A car door slamming made her jump and the music got louder. She hopped up quickly, making the bed creak from the movement. She pulled her curtains back and smiled when she was Marco outside his car. She opened the window and sat on the window ceil, dangling her feet over the edge to touch the grass.

He looked shocked to see her and he dropped something small on the ground. It looked like a handful of small rocks. Even with the moonlight streaming in through the trees she could tell he was blushing and flustered.

“(N-Name)!” he exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air. “Uh, surprise?”

Always a stickler for the clichés, (Name) leaned against the pane with a smirk. “It’s supposed to be a boombox, Bodt.”

Marco’s smile faded and (Name) jumped from her position and ran at the taller boy. “But I’ll forgive you this once.” She wrapped her arms around his middle and he rested his chin on her head, swaying her back and forth to the beat of the song coming from his car speakers.

Marco was on the tall-ish side, sweeter than sugar, and dreamy to boot—the kind of man that even dad would like. He dresses well and as she inhaled through her nose she could smell his mother’s cinnamon cookies on his plaid shirt. She lifted her head and kissed his jaw, freezing the boy in his place.

Marco blushed and leaned in to capture her lips in a chaste kiss. He wasn’t Jake Ryan, but he’d sure do.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that because I had some fun writing it. //buries face because I should be writing other things.//  
> Jake Ryan- the heart throb in 16 Candles if anyone needed to know.  
> Molly Ringwald- a famous actress who did really girly movies in the 80's.


End file.
